1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices such as consumer electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device facilitating heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, with the development of electronics technology, an electronic device such as a digital video disc (DVD) player is devised to be much thinner and smaller than before, yet hold many more electronic modules. The electronic modules generate a large amount of heat during operation. The interior space of the electronic device is very limited, and the electronic modules occupy much of that space. This can result in heat generated by the electronic modules accumulating rather than being dissipated in time.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device which can overcome the limitations described.